Heart failure effects 5.8 million individuals in the US and the costs associated are approaching $40 billion. The current clinical paradigm for managing heart failure patients is reactive and involves patient self-monitoring which suffers from poor compliance. Additionally, patients lack the tools to enable measurements of the relevant physiologic metrics, and the physicians have limited insight of the patient's real-time cardiac status. Our technology proposes to solve these problems by providing an inexpensive, non-invasive wrist-worn monitor which tracks the relevant parameters, provides proactive feedback to the patient and physician's office, and requires no interaction from the patient thus yielding a high level of compliance. This project will investigate the benefits of a novel, non-invasive multi-parameter sensor with telemetry for monitoring patients with heart failure. The technology can continuously monitor heart rate, heart rate variability, respiratory rate, activity levels, and fluid levels. We will incorporate these metrics into a proven algorithm (50% reduction in hospitalizations in 1,200 patients over 6 months) for early detection of cardiac decompensation with a goal of further improving the predictive ability of the algorithm. Our goals are to simplify the management of heart failure while improving the quality of care of the patients and reducing the associated costs.